he who shall dance in the black flames
by severussgrl
Summary: Harry potter neglect fic with a twist of grey slightly dark but not evil Harry ( putting on hold until i can think of where i want the story to go)
1. prologue

Harry potter born by pain

Chapter 1

Lily and James potter where in saint murgos lily was in labor with twins although they did not know that.

"Come on lil's one more push" James potter said to his wife. Lilly pushed and screamed in agony but finally her efforts were rewarded by a baby, however before she could even begin to celebrate she felt even more pain shot through her body as another baby came out. The doctors were baffled they had no idea how this child was there. But neither lily nor James minded and were very pleased they had two sons now they named the firstborn Andrew and the younger Harry. Dumbledore came in and smiled at the two and then looked at the children He blinked.

" _How is this possible they should only have one child"_ he thought but shrugged it off.

"Congratulations James, lily" he said with a grandfatherly smile on his face. The two nodded their thanks before a nurse came in and examined the children and gasped when she saw Harry's right eye it was blood red with a single tome slowly spinning around his pupil. She cased a simple charm on the eye however it showed no problems although she noted it slightly trained his magic.

"Well your children are health however harry appears to have been given a strange gift I have no idea what it does but it seems harmless for now" lily and James thanked the nurse before she went away to grab the paperwork for Lilly's release papers

One year later

It was a chilly October night when Voldemort was moving through the forest towards the potters to kill their brat the boy who will challenge him. As soon as he arrived at the house he blasted down the door and found a nanny who screamed at seeing him he quickly dispatched her before moving up the stars towards the potter brat's room to end the boy. As he walked into the room and found two children the other was reading a book on first year charms. Slightly surprised he wondered how a one year old is able to read a first year book however he shook it off. He raised his wand "avada kedavra" he shouted at Harry as the spell hit harry something happened and the magic was rebounded leaving harry with a lightning bolt scar and destroying the room they were in. when James and lilly went into the room they found both their boys awake crying. Harry had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead while Andrew had a v. they quickly grabed their kids and took them to dombeldor where he named Andrew as the boy-who-lived. Inside the ministry of magic however a new profosy was created.

" _He who was born as the heir shall spread forth his wings of despair_

 _For it is he who will reshape the world once more_

 _As the sun sets he shall watch as the world dance in the black flames of its own creation"_


	2. Chapter 2 when neglect becomes strength

Chapter 2- when neglect becomes strength

5 years later harry (age 6)

Harry sat awake in his room thinking over what he had just heard. His mum and dad were leaving him here with the house elf's to go and train his brother. Not that he minded he liked his solitude and books but it still hurt to know that they would leave him here alone at such in age. He distracted himself with his books as he often did when his parents forgot about him. Although no one knew it he was actually incredibly intelligent. He had already studied Occlumency and was quite good at it. He was already studying the basic fourth year curriculum at Hogwarts although he also studied every single book he could get his hands on. He excelled in all the different arts but runes by far were his most loved they just clicked for him. Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard his parents go into his brother's room and grab him and leave. Harry got up out of his bed fully refreshed. No one knew but Harry only need four hours of sleep each night though not even he knew why. As Harry headed into the library he lifted up his headband and opened his right eye. He had named the eye sharingan after an anime series he saw when they went into the muggle world. He promised himself he would find out more about it when he visited the muggle world but for now he had studying to do. He walked over to the runes section and quickly got back to his studies.

1 year later Harry (age 7)

Harry now seven years old had completed his studies up to sixth year in transfiguration, potions, DADA, charms, history of magic, Herbology, goblin language and customs, wizard customs, French, German, Spanish, Italian and Runes. Harry was now studying to become an animagus he had found a bottle of the potion used to make someone enter their mind and he was now in his mind discovering his ability's what he did not know was he was completing the first step of the prophecy that was made for him.

Harry's mind

Harry was walking around the field he now found himself in and was wondering what his transformation would be until he ran into a black wolf. Harry blinked but otherwise showed no outward emotion his Occlumency training granted him that. As the wolf stared into his eyes Harry noticed how the wolf had a sharingan eye just like him. Harry then heard a raven and looked up to see a raven on a branch. He blinked before coming to the realization that he had two transformations he could do. He smirked lightly and closed his eyes.

Normal world

As harry exited his mind he sighed happily he would be able to fly something he always wanted to do. But for now he needed to return to his studies and start working on his transformations

1 year later harry (age 10)

Harry had completed the 7th year basic curriculum and his animagus transformations. Harry now had a few things he needed to do in Diagon alley.

Gringotts bank

Harry flooded into the bank and walked up to the bank teller.

" _Excuse me sir I was wondering if I might check my bank account?"_ harry said respectfully. The goblin blinked owlishly but looked at the boy in front of him and nodded his head.

" _Yes you can sir do you have your key?_ " he asked harry shook his head. The goblin nodded and took out a bowl with a knife and handed it to Harry who cut his hand. After the goblin said something in gobbledygook they both looked at the parchment and were surprised by what they saw.

Harry James potter-Slytherin

Harry potter Slytherin trust vault 400,000 galleon

Slytherin vault 1,000,000 galleon

Harry was surprised and curious about how he was related to Salazar Slytherin but pushed that to the back of his mind for the moment. Harry requested to visit his vault although he would only be able to remove from his trust until he was 15 and had completed his OWL's. Harry discussed investments with the man who was also the account manager for the potter vaults. He asked Griphook to purchase any shares of the daily prophet and the quibbler. As it was if you control the flow of information to the wizarding public you become a very big player in politics regardless of your standings.

1 hour later

Harry stepped out of Gringotts with a pocket full of gold and headed into a clothing shop.

Madam maxime robes for all occasions

Harry entered the shop and walked up to the woman who had just noticed him.

"Hello dear is there something I can get you?" she asked him gently. Harry nodded and bought a normal set of black robes with face mask. Harry left the store and headed towards knockturn alley

Knockturn alley, Most thought the alley was full of killers, rapists and the like but the truth of the matter is if you leave people alone than you will be alright. Harry stopped in front of a store that sold wands and walked in.

Wand crafter's for the sly

As soon as harry walked in he was greeted by an older fellow who said his name is mark who runs the store.

"Hello their lad what can I get you?" he asked.

"I'm looking to purchase a wand" harry replied. Mark nodded before he took out a jar and had harry run his hands over the different woods. Harry ran his hands over the woods and he felt two that just fit him perfectly Ebony and cedar. Next mark opened another jar and laid out cores Harry found himself drawn to the basilisk skin and dragon heart string. After he chose the core the wand maker asked him if he would like to add a special stone that would store small bits of ambient magic into it. This makes the wizard use less magic and puts less strain on the wizard. Harry agreed and chose the black one to fit with the color scheme. Mark told Harry to come back and the wand would be ready by 4:00pm. After thanking the man he left to finish up some other business.

Borgin and burkes

Harry entered the building and walked up to the counter. The man, MR Borgin, was at the counter looking over a ledger or something or other. Harry stepped up to the counter and gave a fake cough. MR. Borgin looked up and sneered at him "what do you want brat" he said.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said in a calm and controlled voice "I was wondering where I might be able to find some books on parseltongue, however if this is how you treat a paying customer I will just leave" Harry said as he started to walk towards the door. MR. borgin silently cursed his stupidity and called after the potter although he did not know who he was.

"I apologize for my rude comment sir" he said earnestly Harry turned around to face the man and nodded. Mr. borgin took Harry to the back of the room and showed Harry an assortment of books. Only three were pasatone he quickly grabbed them. And took them back to the counter and paid for them 100 gallons.

Harry then asked MR. borgin "I would be willing to pay 50 gallons per parseltongue book you can locate for me MR. borgin, however I will only pay that price for originals." Harry said. He nodded his head and walked back to the front of the counter. Harry walked out after shrinking his new books down and putting them in his pocket.

Wand makers for the sly 4:00pm

Harry walked into the store and saw a smiling wand maker who handed Harry his new wand. As soon as he grabbed the wand instantly felt his magic connect to it the wand started shooting out green and silver sparks. Harry mentally laughed at that potters are supposed to be Gryffindors yet here Harry is with a wand shooting out Slytherin colors. Once the wand had stopped sparking Harry paid the man 40 gallons for the wand a holster and a repair kit and left back to potter manor.

Potter manor

Harry stepped out of the floo network and headed back into the library he had to only read about three more books and he would have read everything in potter manor.

One week later

Harry was currently meditating in his room building up his Occlumency shields. Harry had made them as a wall of steel, titanium and diamond seven feet thick. He had seven of these walls in his mindscape. Of course that was just the walls he had researched muggle video games mostly fallout, call of duty and ruse. He had about 10,000 communist Chinese's soldiers patrolling around his mindscape, pulse field, forty two helicopter gunships, mine field, AA guns, two liberty primes and five thousand power armor solders around his library of congress. He was pretty sure that he could keep even Dumbledore out. He smiled and left his mindscape.

Real world

Harry awoke when he heard the front door open and saw his family walk in. He sighed he did not truly hate his family perhaps dislike but not hate he was just apathetic to them is all. Harry was making his way to his room but heard his "father" call him. Harry showed no emotion as he walked down the flight of stairs and headed into the living room and sat on the chair opposite his "parents" and "brother". James looked at his son and sighed knowing that the conversation he was about to have would be hard and he would not be surprised if Harry hated them.

"Hello Harry it is good to see you" he said with a smile but frowned when his son only gave him a blank stare. He sighed gently "do you know what we want to talk about" he asked. Unknown to him harry had already read his mind and nodded surprising him.

"Yes you want to give Andrew heir status to protect him from harm from the other pureblood families" Harry answered with a monotone. James jaw dropped but he moved on with his previous line of thought.

"Harry we decided that we are going to have you taken to Hogwarts and will be sevuris snapes ward until you reach majority, OK?" he asked him. Harry just nodded his head James smiled and motioned for his son to use the flow to get to Hogwarts. Harry entered the flow and went to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts headmaster's office

Harry stepped out of the floo and noticed a man with a sneer on his face. He motived for harry to follow him. Harry did so stiffly the man, Snape, started to speak.

"Listen to me potter I have rules while you are with me and you will follow them do you understand?" he asked. Harry just nodded his head and continued walking surprising Snape. Once they entered the dungeons harry stepped in and looked around with his normal eye and also his sharingan eye. The room was rather dark and cold something Harry liked. Snape motioned for him to follow and without a word he did. Snape opened the door in the back and harry stepped in and noticed another door in the room but did not say anything. Snape turned and faced harry who was staring at him without a flicker of emotion. Snape nearly flinched at the look but forced it down.

"Now this is the living room the room back there is mine you will be sleeping on the couch will that be a problem MR. potter?" he sneered slightly. Harry shook his head in the negative but asked a question that made Snape blink.

"May I use the library sir?" harry asked him calmly Snape hummed a soft tune but told him that he would give him a map in the morning. And with that he retired to bed wondering what the next the potter child would do to surprise him

One year later (last of year long time skips) (Harry age 11)

Harry was now starting his first year at Hogwarts or rather second as he has been there for an entire year already. But he refocused on the present and walked down Diagon alley only to see a wolf run through the street making him rise in eye brow. It jumped on him and whimpered out a plea but he was shocked that he could understand it.

" _Help me"_ the wolf said before passing out on top of him. "What the….


End file.
